A New Beginning
by Scarlett.Rose96
Summary: Christine Daee is a new 3rd grade teacher. When she wishes to meet the father of one of her most peculiar students, she meets a man that throws her whole world into a spin.


_Ok, I think that's everything_... Christine thought to herself as she turned off the classroom light and walked down the hallway. Her first day of teaching had gone surprisingly well. She had really liked her third grade class of 17 students. The were very well behaved and gave her almost no trouble at all.

She checked her phone to see a message from her best friend, Maggie. Maggie was a photographer and shared an apartment with Christine, and she also happened to be Christine's best friend since grade school. They went to college together and agreed to stay close despite their differing careers. Christine smiled as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Mags! I'm just leaving the school. Yea, they were surprisingly good. No, I think it's gonna be a good year. Yea, ok. I'll see you when I get home. Later, Mags." As she dropped her phone into her purse, she found herself outside. Turning to walk to her car, Christine noticed a small figure walking on a parking bump in a tightrope fashion. She drew nearer and noticed the somewhat familiar light curls. The girl was in her class! But was her name?

"Excuse me, sweetheart? Um, E-Elaine?" The girl jumped a little at the sound of her voice but smiled warmly.

Elaine stepped off the parking bump and smoothed down her dress. "Oh, Ms. Daee! I didn't expect to see you. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm quite well, thank you. I was just on my way home. Shouldn't you be the same? Where are your parents?"

"My father's just late. He often gets distracted with his work. He'll remember me eventually. He always does." she shrugged and picked a flower from the ground.

Christine watched her curiously as her mind conjured thoughts of the pretty child being left alone to take care of herself late at night. _What kind of parent forgets their own child?_ Parent's Night wasn't for two more days, but she felt the sudden need to meet this parent as soon as possible.

"Elaine, dear? Would you like a ride home? Where do you live?"

"Populaire Park, right past the old theatre."

"Oh, that's on my way. Do you think your father would mind? I don't feel right leaving you here alone."

"That would be wonderful, Ms. Daee! Thank you so much." Elaine smiled and picked up her purple backpack. "I'm sure my father would very much appreciate it."

Christine nodded and took the girl's hand in her own. "It's no trouble, Elaine. Do you think it'd be alright if I spoke with your mother and father? As your teacher, I should like to meet the parents of my students."

Elaine walked along with her and twirled her hair with her other hand. "Oh, it's just me and Papa. I never knew my mother...she died when I was born." Christine quietly unlocked her car and set her purse in the backseat.

"I'm so sorry, Elaine...I really had no idea."

"It's alright. Like I said, I never knew her so it's hard to miss her." Christine started the car and awkwardly patted her hand as soft opera music filled the car. Elaine's face lifted as she hummed along with a smile.

"Oh, I love this song! Papa plays it all the time for me!" Christine laughed a little at the child's sudden change in mood.

"Your father likes classical?" _That's a new one_...Christine thought to herself as Elaine closed her eyes.

"Oh yes, he loves music! He writes and composes and plays just about every instrument in the world. That's why he forgot about me. He likes to shut himself away when he gets an idea and won't come out until he's done." The rest of the ride was filled with the girls' laughter as they sang along and discussed many classical composers. Christine couldn't believe how bright and knowledgeable the young girl was. Most children her age prefered the popular pop music on the radio.

When they turned into the neighborhood, Elaine pointed to a mailbox and undid her seatbelt. "Stop and let me get the mail please?" Christine watched as the girl opened the mailbox and sorted through the bills like an adult and climbed back into the car reading a letter. It was almost comical how mature the girl behaved sometimes. "You can drive up to the garage, please."

As she turned into the driveway, Christine fought an audible gasp as she took in the beautiful mansion before her. The old, Victorian-style home towered three stories above them with weeping willows and large oak trees framing the driveway and house itself. A small duck pond thriving with flowers rested at the front of the yard and two giant landseers chased each other around it.

"Do you have other family that lives with you?" Christine inquired, not believing the two could have the whole house to themselves.

"Um...we have our maid, Anne Giry. She looks out for me when Papa slips away to write." Elaine smiled as Christine and parked the car. "I'll show you in, Ms. Daee."

Christine was led through a side door into a large kitchen, where a pot of tea was waiting on the counter. A long island took up the center of the room with a small table in the corner. Elaine dropped her backpack onto the floor and poured two cups of tea. Christine smiled and set her purse on the table before taking the cup with a smile. As she sipped it quietly, she noticed a faint, happy melody coming from deep within the house.

"Is that your father playing...?"

Elaine looked up and listened with a smile. "He's in a good mood. I'll see if Miss Giry can get him for us." She hopped off the chair and pressed a button on an intercom on the wall. "Miss Giry, do you think you could get Papa for me? My new teacher, Ms. Daee would like to meet him."

A moment later, a sweet sounding voice came through the speaker. "Of course, Miss Destler. Welcome, Ms. Daee." About five minutes later they heard the music cease as footsteps walked across the floor above them. Then suddenly a short, elderly woman Christine assumed to be Miss Giry came through the door followed by a shadow. As the shadow filled the doorway, Christine fought a gasp.

"Welcome to my home, Mademoiselle Daee."


End file.
